


A Love to Be Idolized

by fandomofanything



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am sorry for this, grunge marcy, i was held against my will, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomofanything/pseuds/fandomofanything
Summary: Olive and Marcy are roommates in college and Marcy starts to develop a thing called a crush. Will love bloom between the two?
Relationships: Olive Ostrovsky/Marcy Park
Kudos: 6





	A Love to Be Idolized

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!! THIS IS WORK OF FICTION AND I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!

Marcy Parks arrived at the huge college campus at exactly 8:00am. It would give her time to unpack before the orientation that would be at 11:00am, it would go up till lunch then the group would come back to finish the tour. She kissed her father on the cheek as he had dropped her off. Mother didn't want to see her off as it was too painful. Marcy had on black jeans that had a few rips below the knee, a Led Zeppelin shirt that was half tucked in with a simple black choker. Marcy had experimented with her looks in high school and this one just stuck but it could change. She had her two suitcases that were full of all her essentials that she needed to survive. This was going to be an experience.

* * *

Olive Ostrovsky arrived thirty minutes later than Marcy had in a different part of the campus. Olive hadn’t gotten her room key in the mail like everyone else did as she moved back from Israel as she visited her mom. Once she walked up into the main office building of the college she got a sense of fear. It was that fear of knowing an awkward conversation was coming. As she walked in the huge office building she fiddled with the bottom of her pink strawberry dress that she loved to wear on special occasions. This was very much a special occasion. As Olive walked closer to the guidance office section of the building her fear grew and she filled more with her dress. 

* * *

Marcy took out her key that she got earlier in the month seeing her room number embed on the round part of it. Room 394. She let out a deep sigh as it was going to be a long walk to find it. Marcy shoved the key back into her left pocket before grabbing her suitcases handles and setting off to get to her room. She passed through many crowds of people huddled around the common area inside the building all of which had been friends who were seeing each other again. As she made her way to the stairs she looked up seeing how far up it was till the third floor. She couldn’t see that far. Marcy braced herself for the task ahead.

* * *

Olive braced herself for the conversation as she sat in a chair waiting for the guidance counselor to see her. She didn’t know what they would say about her father throwing away the letter with the key. It was going to be an expensive conversation just on that. Soon a kid that seemed a bit older than her walked out with a blank expression on their face. That was her queue, her time. She got up straightening out her dress before walking into the office. The woman who was the guidance counselor had long dark black curly hair that didn’t match her face at all. She had almost a prune face with many wrinkles under her eyes and skin. She looked to be in her mid 70’s and Oliver wondered why she was still at all working. 

“Good morning young learner. What can I help you with?” The old lady asked with a small smile forming. With the wrinkles on her face the smile looked more creepy then what it should have been. Her sneer could curdle dairy. Olive felt uncomfortable with this all and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. 

“My father...he threw out my key for my room” Olive softly said as she just looked down not wanting to make eye contact with the lady. Oliver could feel her glare on her as she got up from her chair.

“You will just have to use the one your roommate has as we only give out a single copy of the key each year for safety reasons so I recommend you start going.” The lady said as she grabbed something from a desk across the room and a pen. “What is your name so I can search up your room number” 

“Olive Ostrovsky” Olive said as the lady searched it up and scratched a number down on what seemed to be a post-it-note. 394. That was Olive’s room number.

* * *

Marcy has finally reached floor three after what felt like an eternity to her but was in fact twenty minutes. She opened the door to it and walked through to enter a narrow hallway with doors on either side. Marcy was at room 356 meaning she had a whole heaping amount of walking left. As she walked she could hear some screams of cheer, probably friends rooming together, some moans from rooms, and the good old loud blasting music. She checked and saw she had arrived at her dorm room. The door was very run down and had a maroon color to it. It stood out against the harsh beige color of the walls. Marcy unlocked the room and was greeted to at least a pleasant room size. It held a dresser in the middle of two twin size beds on either side. Across the beds are two desks. Marcy immediately claimed the right bed laying down on the stale mattress. 

“Ow” Marcy groaned as she stood up from the bed pressing down on it with her hands. As she lifted them up there were no hand prints left on it. It was that hard. She sighed and started to unpack her stuff to save that trouble from later. She had some hangers backed for some dresses she brought. One was a black strawberry dress that she loved dearly. There was a small closet on either side of the door entrance way to hang up clothes. 

As she was folding all her clothes neatly the door started to turn and in came her roommate. “Hi i’m Marcy…..” She said turning around to see Olive. 

“Marcy?” Olive breathed out

“Olive?” 


End file.
